Violet Shriek
by Major Session
Summary: Violet doesn't feel loved by anyone. Her parents don't think she's cut out to be a hero. Tony leaves to be with another girl. When Violet goes to commit suicide a stranger called Shriek stops her and claims he wants to help her, but is he friend or foe?
1. Breaking Point

"..." Speaking

'...' Thoughts

(...) Authors Note

This story was inspired by Prats 'R' Us fic _Twisted Fate_ and it is consequently dedicated to them, Daffy and Scribble.

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing fan fiction?

* * *

**Violet Shriek**

**Chapter 1: Breaking Point**

* * *

"He's getting away Bob, we have to do something. We have to something now!" Helen screamed as Syndrome soared up through the hole he had blasted in the roof. Jack-jack clutched under one arm. Bob, Violet and Dash chased Helen outside as they watched Syndrome fly towards his awaiting plane.

Jack-jack cried reaching out for his mother and family back on the ground. Suddenly Jack-jack felt angry. He turned to look at the flame haired, masked Syndrome before bursting into flame.

"AHHH!" Syndrome yelled as his hands were burnt through his gloves. Suddenly He plummeted, pulled down by Jack-Jack who had turned to lead. Managing to regain control of his flight Syndrome continued his upwards struggle against gravity. He looked down at the baby clutched in his hands again as he neared his plane when the Jack-jack started to vibrate. Puzzlement turned to fear and pain on Syndromes face as his captive turned into a red demon and proceeded to pound on him.

"We have to throw something!" Helen yelled at her husband.

"I can't I might hit Jack-jack." Bob said with evident fear for his youngest son's wellbeing.

"Throw me." Helen said softly as the idea struck her.

Jack-jack ripped out some of Syndromes hair and as he clutched his head in pain, Jack-jack leap down and ripped of one of his flight boots causing him to career in to the plane and Jack-jack to fall, returning to normal as he did so.

"Bob, throw me!" Helen screamed at her husband as she watched her baby fall.

Bob grabbed Helen up and, holding her like a spear, threw her towards his falling son. Helen catching Jack-jack as held him before stretching into a parachute to float safely to earth.

"Yah, woo." Syndrome exclaimed as he managed to fly up with one boot and land on top of the wing of his floating plane. "This isn't the end of it! I'll get your son eventually! I'll get your son! Hahahahaha!" Syndrome started to laugh as he ranted. Then "Oh, no." he exclaimed eyes widening and shoulders slumping at the sight of the oncoming car hurled by Mr Incredible.

The car impacted with the front of the sting-ray shaped plane with a small explosion as the gas tank of the car ruptured. The explosion shook the plane and knocked Syndrome off his feat, landing with a thud on the wing. He felt a sudden tug on his cape pulling him backwards. Glancing back Syndromes eyes shot open in fear as he saw the jet engine sucking him in. Scrabling at the smooth metal of the wing and making panicked whimpers syndrome suddenly screamed as his cape was caught in the turbine and tugged him. His voice was quickly cut off as he vanished in a red mist causing the plane to exploded as the self destruct program was accidently activated by the shredded controller.

"Look at money honey, everything's okay." Helen crooned to Jack-jack as they were caught by Bob. Just as they landed the flaming wreckage of the plane crashed down on top of them. The house and property vanished in a small mushroom cloud. (Not a nuke but that's what it looks like to me in the movie.)

As the dust cleared Bob, Helen and dashed looked up from the huddle they had made out of instinct to see themselves protected by Violets force barrier.

"That's my girl." Helen said softly. Violet simply smiled.

"Does this mean we have to move again?" Dash asked mournfully.

Looking round at a small sound the Parr's gaze caught a small boy on a trike. "That was totally wicked!" the boy cried.

* * *

**6 Months Later (3 months after the movie ends.)**

Life was begging to look down Violet. She in her fourth week of her fourth year at high school (I'm assuming she's 16, Dash is 11 and Jack-jack's 2-3.) and she had a steady boyfriend in Tony. Both these things were great but that didn't change the fact that over the summer her parents had left her out more and more of their super hero work. At first they had rotated between Dash, Helen and Violet looking after Jack-jack when they were needed. But for some reason her parents seemed to decide that Violet wasn't that useful to them, or was maybe even a liability.

Violet sighed as she sat on the bus on the way to school. 'Why don't they appreciate me? I mean I can turn invisible and create shields, not the best attacks I guess but the best offence is a good defence right?' Violets thoughts continued in this vain till the bus arrived at school.

Hoping off the bus Violent looked around for Tony who normally met her as she got off the bus. He hadn't for the last week though so it was no surprise when he didn't greet her with his normal "Hey Vi." in that sweet accent of his.

Violet sighed whilst she still liked Tony he'd been getting a little more distant lately. She couldn't understand it, he said he still liked her, hell he'd even said he _loved_ her about a month ago. But over the last week he hadn't spent as much time on her and had pulled out of their date on Friday. Violet was miffed and a little scared at what was happening. "Don't worry Violet, he still likes you, it's just maybe he wasn't ready to say I love you yet, yeah that must be it." Violet continued to pep talk herself like this in an undertone as she headed with the mass of students towards the school entrance.

Looking up for a moment to apologise as she bumped into someone Violet froze, the apolgy dying unsaid upon her lips. She simply stared. She couldn't help it as tears began to form in her eyes as she looked on. There was Tony, her boyfriend, making out with another girl, not doing anything to hide it. Violet's lip trembled with the effort of not breaking down. Flowing round her like a river round a rock some students looked at her curiously, some sadly nowing what was wrong and many smugly. They hadn't liked that goody-two-shoes miss perfect grades much and thought the goth girl didn't deserve Tony anyway. Not that she was really goth, Violet naturally had black hair and liked dark clothes and listened to heavy metal. So what? But she got labelled a goth anyway.

Breaking for air Tony looked up and saw Violet stareing at him, her eyes showing nothing but hurt in her eyes. Feeling slightly guilty he made a move to go over to Violet but was stopped by Angela, the pretty cheerleader pulling him back down to lock his lips with hers. Any thoughts of going to talk to Violet, and maybe explain, wiped away by the sweet tongue dancing with his.

Violet turned and fled after seeing Tony start towards her only to be stopped by another kiss. Tears streaming from her eyes she pushed her way through the thinning throng and began running down the side walk, satchel bag bouncing of the hip of her tight black jeans. Folder clutched to her chest as her white shirt bearing the slogan _Wishmaster Nightwish_ Violet sobbed as she continued to run home.

* * *

Reaching her home some thirty minutes later Violet burst into the house and rushed into the dining room where discarding her folder and bag she threw herself into a chair and collapsed sobbing onto the table.

Helen rushing in after hearing the commotion and door slam saw her daughter sobbing at the dining room table. Helen sat down next to Violet and put and arm around her daughter pulling her into a hug as she continued to sob over her broken heart. "There, there Violet. Everything will be okay." Helen whispered kissing her daughter on the forehead as she gently rocked her.

When Violet had calmed down a bit Helen asked "What's wrong Violet?"

"Tony he, he..." Violet took a deep breath "He was kissing another girl and when he saw me he just kept on kissing her." Violet started to sob again and Helen began rocking her again. Helen remembered her first heart break, it hadn't been easy but she'd got over it. She knew it would help to keep busy and not just mope.

Just the Dash wondered in to see what all the commotion was about. He was off school with a head cold. "Hey Vi what's with the water works?" he asked, his muffled by a blocked nose.

Helen shot Dash a glare at his insensitivity. Just as she opened her mouth to reprimand her eldest son she stopped. Coming over the radio they had tuned to the police frequency was news that there was a hostage taking at a bank.

Helen sighed and released her eldest child. Placing both hands on her shoulders she said "I'm sorry Violet but Dash and I have to go. We'll be needed to help the police with those hostages and I need you to stay here and look after Jack-jack"

"Can't I go Mum? Dash is sick! Why should he get to go?" Violet pleaded through tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry dear..." Helen tried only to be cut off by Dash.

"Face it sis, when it comes to a fight, Jack-jacks more helpful than you are." Dash then whizzed up the stairs despite his illness to get changed.

Violet looked at her mother to contradict what her brother had said. Fresh tears leaked from Violets eyes when Helen only sighed before heading upstairs to get her costume too.

Violet remained at the table as she heard her brother and mother leave the house to go off and be what she wanted to be, super heroes.

'So that what they think of me? That I'm no good? That I'm useless? What about all those times I helped them on the island and with the robot? Nor the fact I saved them when Syndromes plane crashed on us.' with these depressing thoughts Violet slowly made her way up to her own room, across the hall from Jack-jacks who was sleeping quietly in his cot.

Violet reached over to the top draw on her bedside cabinet and pulled it open. Almost reverently she pulled out a small white box. Placing it in her lap she opened it to gaze at the reflective silver contents it held. The store keeper had only looked at her sadly when she'd gone into buy these and Violet now realised that she must have realised the purpose they would be put to. Rolling up her sleeve Violet picked up one of the small, steel razor blades. She gazed at her Violet eye, for which she had been named, in the polished metal surface for a moment before placing it to her arm.

Hissing as she drew the blade quickly across her skin, once, twice, thrice Violet then turned to stare at the crimson trails seeping down her arm. She felt a great sense of power and relief from such a simple act. It proved to her she was strong, she was tough, that she was in control of at least one thing in her life even if it was her pain.

After gazing at her bleeding arm for around 5 minutes Violet cot up and went to the bath room where she disposed of the used razor and cleaned up her slashes. The numerous white lines upon her pale arms testifying to how often she had fallen prey to her own dark thoughts.

After checking on Jack-jack Violet flopped down in front of the TV channel hoping and waiting fr hr family to return.

* * *

It was around 5 in the afternoon when Dash and Helen came back home. Apparently they'd gone to town after saving the hostages at the bank and had stayed to meet Bob as he left work and caught a ride home with him, not that Dash really need it.

"Hey Mum. Hey Dad." Violet called softly from the living room as their voices reached her from the hallway along. Dash blurred his way onto the couch next to Violet and promptly stole the remote. Changing the channel from the concert Violet had been watching he quickly flicked to cartoons before leaning back to watch.

Getting up in disgust Violet marched out to confront her parents.

"Mum, Dad." Violet said as they stood discussing the hostage taking in the hall way. "We need to talk."

Helen sighed and pulled Bob into the dining room. She'd know this was coming from th moment Dash let slip the comment she'd made to him when he'd asked why Violet was always the one who stayed home now.

The argument raged for around half an hour. It finished rather abruptly when Helen called Violet a liar for saying she was as good as any of them.

"Violet I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Helen tried to fix the damage she had done.

Violet simply stormed out eyes streaming at the hurtful words her parents had uttered.

"Just give her some time honey; she needs to be alone right now." Bob soothed wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. Neither of them had noticed the fresh cuts that frequently appeared on Violets arms nor the layers of scar tissue that had formed over recent months. The only person who had was Dash and he thought nothing of it.

Storming up to her room Violet skimmed out of her clothes and struggled into her super suit. Grabbing a black hoody to hide the noticeable i emblazoned on the front Violet pulled it on over the top. Pausing only to grab the white box of razor blades she marched back down stairs and out the front door slamming it behind her as she left heading for the park. The bloody rock on symbol on the back blazing between the words _Cradle of Filth Nymphetamine_.

* * *

Violet reached the park and sat down on a bench beside the main path winding through the lush park. Pulling out a single blade again Violet admired the light reflecting of its gleaming edges and marvelled at the feeling of power it gave her.

She was so entranced watching the single strip of metal that she didn't notice the group that had inadvertently come upon her whilst cruising the park.

"Well if it isn't your ex Tony." one boy laughed as he spotted Violet.

"Oh, um, hang on a moment guys." Tony said looking up and breaking his hand hold with Angela. Angela sighed as he made his way over to _the loony goth_.

"Hey Vi." Tony intoned softly.

Violet looked up startled drooping her precious razor. She just sat there mouth partly open, hardly believing her eyes at seeing Tony standing so casually in front of her.

"I'm sorry Vi but I just can't see you anymore. Your just to moody for me. I'm sorry." and with that he turned away and went back to Angela and their friends as they made their way away from Violet along the path. A few of the jeering back at her as they left. Violet just sobbed, tears freely falling down her face as Tony's words cut her to the core.

Grabbing up her white box once again, Violet ran into the undergrowth. She kept running, getting scratches on her face and neck hair falling from behind her ears to hide her face once again.

Finally stopping by a small stream Violet sat down and lent back against a tree. Eyes streaming at all the heart ache she had felt in one day Violet tore her clothes of and grabbed at the box, spilling much of its contents on the soft grass by the stream. Scrabbling for a moment she held up and new blade, the light catching if for a moment and making already appear as if it had let flow the crimson tears.

It an almost frenzy Violet pulled the blade again and again through her soft skin. Both arms weeping from around a dozen slashes each before she finally stopped. Breathing heavily it suddenly became so clear to Violet what she had to do. 'Ive reached my breaking point.' Placing the blade against the inside of her wrist Violet breathed out preparing herself for the void.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A male, echoy and strangely tinny voice called out softly.

Violet froze as her eyes darted about for the source of the voice. Her eyes glued to the left suddenly and she slowly turned her head to see the outline of a person crouching in the shadows cast be some bushes, his form unidentifiable in the now fading light.

"Who, who are you? What do you want?" Violet whispered as she adjusted her grip on the razor but didn't remove it.

The figure rose and stepped softly into the small patch of dappled light Violet sat in on the bubbling stream bank. A large strong hand clasped the top of Violet's hand holding the razor blade. The Strange pale yellow metal, and yes Violet identified it as such despite it being soft and warm to the touch because of the strange sheen and unmistakable metallicness of the, for want of a better word, skin of person. Looking at his face as he, for it was defiantly male, crouched beside her she noted the twin ebony orbs he for eyes, about as large as humans eye would be with no eye lids, his skin that same soft gold. His ears were present but strange in that there insides were completely smooth, no ridges at all. And his hair rose in impossibly sharp, clumped metallic spikes, the light running along their sharp edges.

"Who are you? What are you?" Violet said in awe and a little fear as she felt the gentle yet unyielding touch of her saviour.

"What am I? Suffice for now that I am a friend. As for who? I am called Shriek." Shriek said with a smile gently removing the hand holding the razor from her wrist as he shuffled round to crouch directly in front of her.

"What do you want?" Violet asked, her name sake eyes widening in the beginnings of terror as he gripper other wrist.

"Want?" Shriek questioned his smile never leaving his lips, his expression one that would be used towards a spooked animal to try and calm them.

Releasing her wrist Shriek placed one hand on Violet's shoulder whilst he wipe her tears off her check with his thumb, despite his hands being covered in her blood.

"I want to help you." Shriek said gazing into her violet eyes with his own ebony ones.

Violet's arms went limp as she began to cry in earnest again. Quickly pulling her up Shriek wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her as she cried on to his firm yet surprisingly warm chest considering all he was wearing was a pair of long charcoal grey shorts. Although she barely responded to his touch Shriek continued to hold Violet as day slipped into dusk the dusk into night. Long after she had spent all her tears Violet stayed in that embrace feeling comforted and oddly safe held with Shriek's metallic arms. They both gazed up as the stars slowly came out and a crescent moon graced the skies with its pale light. They stood thus watching the heavens slowly spin till Violet felt her eyes closing. The last thing she remembered was Shrieks strange voice saying soothingly. "It's alright now Violet. I will help you now my..." and with that the world faded into darkness.

* * *

Wow, that flowed a lot easier than I thought it would. So guys what did you think? I hope I managed to capture the emotions well. All well only you can tell me that. Hope you all enjoyed and please review.

_P.S. The names a play on Violent Shriek, meaning scream_.

**

* * *

**

Self Advert

**Android Gohan**

Gohan got pretty messed up in his fight against Bojack and it took the use of doctor Gero's research to save him. How will this affect Gohan and his going to high school? How will it affect his relationship with Videl? Gh/Vid rating will probably go up.

This is one of my two Gohan x Videl fics I'm working on at the moment in addition to this story. To find out what happens to poor Gohan you'll have to read and review to find out.


	2. Shriek's Devastating Shriek

"..." Speaking

'...' Thoughts

(...) Authors Note

This story was inspired by Prats 'R' Us fic _Twisted Fate_ and it is consequently dedicated to them, Daffy and Scribble.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

* * *

**Violet Shriek**

**Chapter 2: Shriek's Devastating Shriek**

* * *

Violet awoke to a pounding headache. 'Oh man what did I do last night to get this?' Cracking open her eyelids Violet gazed at the morning light streaming into her room. Sitting up in bed, the blanket piling up around her waist Violet clutched at her head as she tried to remember last night.

Looking around for some clue Violet glanced down at her arms.

"Whhaaa? What did I do?" Violet gasped as she beheld the myriad of raw gashes, some of which were still seeping a little blood. Glancing over at the clock Violet noted absently that it was already 10.00am but she didn't really care.

Getting up slowly Violet realised she was still wearing her super suit but minus the mask. Looking around she saw it was on her bedside cabinet before she squirmed out of her costume, leaving in crumpled on the floor, and into something more comfortable.

Walking downstairs Violet clutched her still throbbing head with one hand whilst the other ran along the banister for balance. Lose white shirt whispering over her tight black jeans violet placed her bare foot on the carpet at the bottom of the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen Violet slumped down in an empty seat. Helen had been waiting at the table for her daughter to arrive, Dash had been told that he was not to come into the kitchen till after his mother had talked to Violet on pain of no food for a day, a living nightmare to any boy.

Consequently Helen had had a fairly peaceful time in which to gather her thoughts and be ready to ask her daughter some serious questions.

Violet dazedly grabbed the bowl of cereal that had been left there for her and poured milk over it. She spooned the food into her mouth, hardly tasting it due to her lethargy.

Helen watched her daughter eat in silence, she knew Violet needed the food as she hadn't eaten dinner last night.

Helen cleared her throat once Violet finished. She mentally prepared herself for what she knew was coming and said "Violet we need to talk."

Violet chuckled lightly at that, her mother's words brining back a memory of saying the exact same thing to her parents the previous afternoon.

"Violet, your father and I want to know why you where left unconscious on the doorstep last night with cuts all over four arms."

Violet opened her mouth and shut it without saying anything.

Seeing this Helen continued. "Dash told us last night when you went missing that you've been hurting yourself, is this true Violet? I only want to help you sweetie and I'm... I'm sorry for what I said last night, I was out of line but I only want to protect you. You're just not strong enough, we need to protect you from the dangers out there."

At these words the painful memories of yesterday welled up inside Violet, pushing past the mental barrier that had been blocking them. She remembered Tony kissing another girl. Of her parents calling her a liar for saying she was as strong as them. Of Tony then dumping her and calling her moody.

Lip trembling and eye's watering an expression of terrible guilt and hurt upon her face, Violet only nodded before racing from the room bed back up the stairs. Tareing into her bedroom Violet slammed and locked the door. Rushing over to her night stand she wrenched open the top draw.

Violet whimpered slightly, biting her bottom lip as hair fell in front of her face, sweeping across her eyes. Lifting out the little whit box inside Violet was surprised at how light it was. 'Di I lose or use that many blades last night?' Sitting down on the edge of her bed she opened the box and her slightly fearful expression changed to one of slight relief mingled with puzzlement. Instead of the glittering razor blades she had been expecting, the box contained only a single scrap of paper. Picking it up Violet read the short not scribbled on it, apparently in blood due to the small drops on it, only it was a dark blue rather than red.

_I don't think you'll be needing these anymore. Take comfort in that you have a friend in me who will always be there when you need help. I promise no one will ever hurt you again. Don't believe them when they say you're not strong, that your weak, that you need to be protected. You are more powerful than all of them; you are the most powerful super I have ever met. Some day it will be you who will have to protect them. When you are ready for my help come find me. You will know where to look. _

_Shriek._

"Shriek." Violet remembered the bizarre stranger who had stopped her committing suicide. His odd coloured skin which appeared to be made of metal but was soft, the impossibly sharp hair, his enticing warmth and those dark orbs he had for eyes. Violet felt a sense of relief wash through her as she realised Shriek wasn't just a figment of her imagination as she had thought. He was real and he wanted to help her to protect her. 'Even from myself.' she snorted slightly at the oddity of protecting someone from their self, let alone protecting a super such as her.

Helen eased the lock open by sliding a moulded finger into the key whole. Opening the door she walked over to her daughter and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. "Shsssh. Don't worry sweaty, I'm here now, everything will be alright now."

And for some reason Violet knew it would be. It wasn't because of her mother's words but because of Shriek's note. She now knew that there was someone who thought of her as strong, as the one who could protect, not the one who needed protection. Violet smiled as Helen cradled her 'I'll find you Shriek. I'll find you.'

* * *

After sitting down with her parents and explaining everything that had lead up to her running away last night Violet told them what had happened. She told them about Tony and breaking up with her and about cutting herself. However she left out that she went to commit suicide and completely skipped over Shriek. 'If he wanted them to know about him he would have introduced himself yesterday. And he's my secret.' Somehow having that secret, that there was someone else who cared about her, truly cared, was very uplifting. She was at a loss to explain however how she got back to the house having informed Bob and Helen she passed out in the park.

Helen postulated that Tony still cared for and he had been the one to bring her back. Violet snorted flicking her hair out her eyes momentarily, having to taken wearing it forward again. 'Yeah right! Tony doesn't care about me anymore. It was Shriek, he cares.'

Bob and Helen got Violet to spend the next few days at home after smoothing things over with her school to allow Violet to recover from the shock and blood loss. At the begging of the fourth day Helen told Violet and Dash, who was till sick, that she was going shopping then meeting some her friends, Megan and Sarah who were better known as Hydro-girl and Mujeres Marvilla.

"Now Violet I don't want you to leave the house ok?" Helen instructed her daughter who sighed irritably in response.

'She's still fussing about me cutting myself. I told her I'd stop but she just doesn't seem to believe me.' Violet mentally complained.

"Ok Dash I'm just going up to my room to ok?" Violet said turning to her 11 year old brother once the door had shut and the sound of Helen's car faded.

Dash simply nodded his blocked up head and headed for the couch to watch TV.

Once in her room Violet pulled on her freshly laundered super suit. Slipping her mask into her pocket whilst pulling on the same band hoody she had worn on the night she met shriek, Violet slipped out her bedroom window. Cushioning her landing from the 1st floor window with a shield around herself Violet got up and walked to side walk.

Strolling down the road Violet wondered what Shriek had meant by you'll know where to find me. 'Where can I find you shriek? I know nothing about you other than your appearance and that you want to help me become stronger and that you said you'd protect me when others couldn't.'

After around half an hour of wandering Violet ended up entering an abandoned construction site near the rail tracks. Seating herself upon some stacked concrete blocks in the shade of a concrete truck Violet was startled when a metallic voice said from behind her "I told you you'd know where to find me. Any place where we are alone that I may reveal myself to you."

Jumping up and spinning around Violet unconsciously raised a shield to defend herself, the violet energy flickering in a ball around her.

"You've been following me?" Violet demanded as she gazed at the gold skinned boy standing before her.

"Yes, for quite some time now." Shriek admitted lowering his head slightly and gazing at her from his twin jet black eyes.

"You mean you've been stalking me?" Violet gasped as the realisation of what Shriek had said hit her.

"Some would call it that, yes. But I would call it protecting the only being on this planet capable of understanding me. And defending the sole being who could ever beat me."

"Beat you? You're a super?" Violet said shocked before adding in a quieter voice. "But how could I ever beat you. Everyone tells me I'm weak and even I admit my powers are only for defence."

Shriek smirked, his eyes seeming to flash as he raised his right hand and pointed it at the truck behind them. Purple energy washed around his hand in undulating waves for a moment before launching in a shockwave towards the truck.

Violet gasped as the truck had a huge hole punched in its side, the force of the blow almost buckling the truck's metal plating on the impact side as well as hurling it a good 10 meters or more.

Violet gaped at Shriek backing away from him as returned his gaze to her his smirk becoming a genuine smile. "I'm no super violet. Maybe I'll tell you what I am someday but not now. However what would you say if I told you that you have the power to do that?"

"You think I can do that? Listen I don't know what you think I can do but... wait you know I'm a super?"

"Of course. You alone of all the super's I'm aware of, which is most of them I might add, are the only one who could possibly do that. You are the only one who will understand me when I eventually tell you what I am and how I came to be and why I act the way I do. Also whilst you may think you're weak, and it may be true now, you have the potential to surpass them all and become the greatest hero the world has ever known."

"I, I don't know. You really think I can be the best?"

"Think? No. I know you can be the best; you just need to be taught the true extent of your powers. I would currently rate myself the most powerful being on the planet. But once I've trained you,you will be the most powerful."

"You seriously believe you are the most powerful human? Are you even human? Anyway you believe you're the most powerful person on the planet and you claim you're not a super?"

"Yes I do and no I'm not human or rather I'm not anymore but as I said that's a discussion for another time. Now to prove to you how powerful I am and the potential you have I'll show you the full extent of my powers on this old construction site. Stand back." Shriek walked passed a shocked Violet to stand before the half finished building.

Rasing both hand in front of his face and curling them into fists Shriek frowned as he concentrated. Purple waves rippling in arcs around his hands he thrust them both forward releasing the blast. It tore through the reinforced concrete faster than a hot knife through soft butter. The steel and concrete simply pulverised by the huge shockwave leaving a gaping hole about 5 meters in diameter through the building at an upward angle to reveal the sky above though the grey mass.

Glancing back over his shoulder at, Violet who had sat down in shock at the display of force, Shriek called back over his shoulder "That blast could have even put your Dad, Mr Incredible down for good despite his near invulnerability."

"And this." He added as he rapidly punched the air in front of him, small detonations marking the impact points of the rapid fire shots, "Could even hit your speedy brother."

Taking a deep breath Shriek placed both hands out at hip height, hands open and palm down and leaning forward opened his mouth. Violet covered her ears as a high pitched scream spilt the air. Violet watched as undulating waves similar to those that had covered around his fist before being into sonic waves swept forward from his mouth. The air shimmered and distorted all seen through it but Violet could still see the carnage the sonic assault was causing. Metal warped and melted, concrete shattered, turning to dust. The earth churned as all where blasted away and into oblivion by the screaming Shriek. The entire building slowly collapsed in on itself before being blown to dust, all of the massive construction work simply obliterated in a matter of seconds.

"You spin me right round." Shriek laughed as he twirled around to face Violet."So now you know what I can do. Not even your mother could have survived that. I tell you these things not to threaten your family but to prove my strength to you. Now would you like to learn how to perform those attacks?"

Violet was shocked at for a moment. 'I could do that? If I learn how to do that no one will ever say I'm useless ever again!' "Teach me!" she gasped.

Smiling Shriek nodded. "I hoped you would accept. Once you're ready you'll be able to show your family just how strong you are. Then no one will ever call you weak again or say you need to be protected."

Violet gasped as Shriek echoed her mother's words from a few days ago. "You even eavesdropped on me at home?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to in order to be able to help you. Please, can you ever forgive me?" Shriek begged wide shoulders slumping.

Violet gazed t the apparent teenager. 'He can't be that old, 18 at the most if he ages anything like humans.' Violet gazed at Shriek for a few more seconds, admiring the cut nature of his muscles beneath his metallic sheened skin, perfectly displayed as he still only wore a pair of black denim cut offs.

"I forgive you Shriek. But you're not to do it anymore, ok? When can you begin teaching me how to do those moves?" Violet replied gazing with an almost loving look at the golden boy.

"Tomorrow suit you? I know you need to get back before your mother gets home and asks difficult questions." Shriek scratched his unmoving spikes of seeming hair before adding as Violet turned to leave. "Can you also not mention me to your parents? My presence would only create difficulties if they knew about me."

Violet flashed a quick smile before racing off home to beat her mother.

* * *

Violet beat Helen home easily. In fact it wasn't till around 6.00 when both Violet and Dash were begging to worry about their parents that both Helen and Bob drove up in the family car.

"What happened mum?" Dash asked, his voice still muffled by his blocked nose as Helen got out of the car.

"We'll tell you inside." Bob said stepping out of the car after his wife.

Violet flicked her hair, a habit she had fallen into since meeting Shriek for the first time. She didn't realise quite how provocative it was or she might have refrained from doing it, or perhaps not.

Following their parents inside Dash and Violet seated themselves at the table as their parents placed down the Chinese takeout they had bought on their way back.

"We're sorry we're late kids." Bob said whilst Helen seated Jack-jack in his high chair. "But there was a break in at the bank. Some guy managed to blast his way through the re-enforced concrete and punch a sizable whole in the safe wall. He didn't take much as he fled when the police arrive. They apparently didn't manage to get much of a look of him before they said he flew away and not in a helicopter or other vehicle either. They say he just took off into the sky, they couldn't id him as he was surrounded by some kind of cloaking device that warped the air and made it shimmer with purple waves. Unfortunately it looks like we may be dealing with a rogue super here." Bob sighed.

Helen complained "And just after they re-legalised us Supers too, oh it makes me so mad! That one guy could ruin all the hard work we're putting in to re-establish are good reputations."

Violet remained silent through the rest of dinner. 'That couldn't have been Shriek could it? I mean the description of the waves fits with his shock waves but he can't fly can he? He would have shown me if he could when he was demonstrating his powers right? So it can't be Shrike, I'm just being paranoid because he was stalking me. Yeah that's it.'

* * *

&

* * *

Another instalment curtsey of the ever present Major Session. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please place any questions you may have in a review. Or feel free to PM me if you prefer, I promise to reply within 24 hours.

Anyway so who was the mysterious bank robber? And just what is Shriek if he's not human?

To find out stay tuned and watch a monitor near you for the next instalment.

A big thanks to **Prats 'R' Us**, the sole reviewer of the last chapter. *Gives other readers death glare.*

So what are you waiting for? Smack that big green button at the bottom and tell me what you think. Please?


	3. Made to Kill

"..." Speaking

'...' Thoughts

(...) Authors Note

This story was inspired by Prats 'R' Us fic _Twisted Fate_ and it is consequently dedicated to them, Daffy and Scribble.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

* * *

**Violet Shriek**

**Chapter 3: Made to Kill**

* * *

Shriek sat in a tree across the road from the Parr's house, watching them eat dinner through the dining room window. He smiled as he watched Violet eat. 'She is so pretty. I just wish...' he sighed crushing that thought before it could hurt anymore than t did.

Jumping down to land with a soft thud in the soft soil Shriek snuck his way off down the street. 'I'm going to miss following her. It gave me something to do, something to push the memories away.' Shriek flinched as a sharp image of a filled needle and syringe slashed across his vision accompanied y a scream only heard in the privacy of his head. 'No I'm free and their all dead. No more, no more.' Breathing in deeply to steady himself Shriek continued to sneak away. 'I'll help you violet. Once I'm sure you're strong enough I'll tell you what I am and my purpose in this world. I only want to help you Violet. But since you told me to give up my favourite pass time I guess I'll have to find some other way to help you.'

Slipping unseen into the park Shriek flew from tree to tree, sticking to the shadows and remaining unseen. 'There they are, just as I hoped.'

Walking down the path were the same group of seven teens that had taunted Violet that fateful night.

Angel pulled held Tony's hand as he laughed at a joke Mat had made. Walking to the edge of the park with Shriek tailing them the teens broke up and went their separate ways.

"I had a great time Ange, I'll see you tomorrow." Tony called before walking away from his friends as he lived in a different direction to them.

"Bye Tony, I'll meet you same time same place tomorrow ok?"

"Oh knock it off you. Do you have to be so public about it?" Mary laughed at her blushing friend.

Tony blushed also as he walked away, whilst he liked Angela she was really forward.

Walking the streets back to his house Tony passed a dark alley about 300m from his house.

"Tony?" Angela's voice called from the dark.

"Angela?" Tony said shocked as he thought she was ages away.

"Tony help!" Angela shrieked as a shadow moved at the alley's end.

"Hold on Angela I'll save you!" Tony cried rushing into the alley.

Stumbling a bit in the dark as he ran Tony crashed painfully into something that felt incredibly hard but at the same time really warm, almost hot.

Clutching a bleeding nose from the impact Tony staggered back as he looked at what he had ran into. The shadow shifted, its form resolving into a golden skinned person. The skin appeared to be metal, seamless armour shaped to perfectly fit the person, almost like skin. Tony gazed with horror at the face set with two Ebony orbs the size of small fists instead of eyes.

The thing smiled from a human face except for the skins strange sheen and hue.

"Tony help!" the being mocked in a perfect imitation of Angela's voice.

"Wha? What are you?!" Tony yelled, stumbling backwards.

An arm streaked forward, connecting with Tony's chin and flooring him.

"Me?" the apparition asked in a resonating and metallic voice. Leaning over Tony, spikes adorning it's head, it thrust it's face in front of Tony's, crouching down to do so. "My name is no concern of yours. But you hurt Violet. You broke her heart. For that I cannot forgive you. So I'm going to break something of yours. I'm going to watch and enjoy seeing you suffer as you made her suffer. You're going to hurt and feel humiliated and forsaken just as she did when you dumped and insulted her. You could have let her down easy. You could have been nice but no, you chose to be selfish."

"But I apologised at the park! I, I'm sorry." Tony babbled backing away from his tormentor.

"You apologised? As I recall you insulted her with that apology, 'You're just to moody for me.' You hurt her and now." The face smiled. "I hurt you." The face hardened, taking on a rictus of hate.

Tony screamed and rolled over to crawl away. He stopped and began pleading as a hand lashed out and gabbed his ankle. He screamed again as he felt a foot slam down on his thigh, shattering his phemur (thigh bone). A third scream escaped Tony's now ragged throat as he felt the foot slam into his other thigh, shattering it too.

As Tony whimpered with pain the face softened to form a peaceful looking visage. "Go home little Tony. Feel the pain in your legs and the humiliation at having to crawl like a bug to reach such a simple goal. Only I wouldn't take too long if I was you, or else you might bleed to death. Oh and if you ever tell anyone who did this to you, I'll kill you."

Silently watching Tony as he crawled out the alley accompanied by his pained whimpers Shriek smiled. 'That's all you deserve for hurting Violet. How dare you hurt one who relied on you so much? Now you may feel but a part of the pain you caused her.'

With that thought Shriek slunk back into the night.

* * *

The next day, Thursday, Violet returned to school so was unable to meet Shriek again. Whilst he kept a check on her where abuts Shriek had stopped following her every where she went and listening to her conversations.

On the Friday Shriek watched her go into school from across the road through a hedge.

'Have fun Violet, please stay safe whilst I can't watch you. I know you don't really need my protection but I have too, I couldn't bear to see you hurt.' Turning away Shriek heaved a deep sigh. 'But now to find something fun to do for the day.'

"Hey Violet you heard what happened to Tony?" Mellissa asked Violet as she entered the school.

"No what happened?" Violet asked one of her few friends.

"Well apparently he got mugged but he won't say by whom. He's in a wheelchair because they broke both his legs." Mellissa said with mixed awe and horror at her fellow student's fate.

"Wow, that's bad luck right there, too bad, so sad." Violet mocked.

"Yeah I guess he kind of deserved it after what he did to you." Mellissa replied smiling weakly.

Violet scowled at that bitter memory, the expression mostly obscured by her screen of hair. "Come on let's just get to class." 'I'll meet you again Shriek, you are going make me strong, then they all see.'

* * *

"Shriek?" Violet called out in the same abandoned construction site as she had met him last time. "I'm ready for you to teach me, Mum said I didn't have to back till five since its Saturday!"

"Well I'm glad you came there's so much I want to show you." Shriek's odd voice called as he leap down out of a tree.

Violet smiled feeling a strange sense of elation at Shriek's appearance. "How have you been Shriek?" Violet asked whilst flicking her hair.

"Oh you know same old same old, a bit bored since I can't follow you around anymore. But I've found ways to keep myself entertained." Shriek answered shrugging nonchalantly.

"Listen I don't' want to sound rude but it's not you is it?" Violet said sounding a little frightened.

"Me what?" Shriek's brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"Well there's been a number of odd crimes occurring these last few days. Banks with holes blasted through them but almost nothing stolen. Jewel shops broken into but nothing taken. And my ex." Violet scowled. "Had both his legs broken. Did you have anything to do with any of them?"

"Me? Of course not. Why would I do such things? I need very little money to live on as I don't live in a house pay taxes or buy my food, I mean can you see me walking into McDonalds and ordering a Big Mac and fries?" Shriek felt guilty about lying to Violet but knew she wasn't ready for the truth yet, so he laughed at his joke and Violet joined him, steeping forward till they were almost touching.

"So Shriek." Violet breathed her sheet of hair rippling. "I know so little about you other than your name. Tell me about yourself."

Shriek gulped at her proximity, her slightly ragged breaths hitting all the right buttons. He gulped before stating "I'm sorry Violet but I can't tell you yet. My story is not a nice one, I'd rather tell you when you're more comfortable around me and won't judge me for what was done to but for who I am."

"Fine Shriek, but you'd better promise you'll answer all my questions eventually me, but for now, how old are you?"

"17." Shriek gasped as Violet leaned even closer till she was lightly pressing against him, black hair brushing his bear chest as he still only wore his black sawn off jeans.

"Thank you, now you can teach me." Violet whispered.

"Gladly." Shriek replied with a hint of fear in his voice before he stepped back.

Violet frowned, feeling slightly annoyed that they weren't touching anymore and bewildered as to why she was feeling that.

"How about I show you how to throw a shock wave today?" Shriek asked, much more comfortable now he was out of Violet's immediate proximity.

"Ok." Violet answered. "Show me."

* * *

"It's good to see you again Bob." Rick Jones said getting out of his black limo.

"No problem Rick, Frozone's got the city covered for today, come on in." Bob gestured towards the open front door.

"Thank you Bob." Rick replied as he entered the Parr household.

Sitting down in a comfortable seat across from the couch Bob sat down on Rick sighed. "I'm sorry Bob to disturb you on a Saturday but there's pressing business I need to discuss with you and your wife."

"Here's your favourite tea Mr Jones." Helen said as she walked in, placing a tray on the coffee table between them as she joined her husband on the couch.

"Thank you Helen, as I was just saying to Bob here, we have a real problem at the NSA, or rather it's now are problem, dumped on us by the Ministry of defence."

"What's the problem?" Bob asked picking up his cup of coffee whilst Helen held hers, breathing in the rich aroma.

"Well the whole situation dates back to the phasing out of the Supers. After you all left to take up normal lives the NSA was happy to help keep you hidden and keep ypur secretes safe as you know."

Helen and bob nodded.

"Well the Ministry of defence wasn't so happy about it. You see they were afraid that now many of you had retired that some of you would turn to a life of crime as a sort of revenge."

Helen gasped and Bob scowled but stopped his objection as rick held up a tired hand.

"I know, totally absurd. However that'd what they thought might happen. So as a contingency plan against such an occurrence they designed a weapon capable of killing super's."

"A weapon, but what if it fell into the wrong hands? Wait that's not what happened has it? Is that why there are all these strange brake ins where nothing is taken? I though it was a rogue super because the police saw the guy fly away. Or have they brought out the weapon to deal with the rogue super and where all in danger?"

"No Bob it's not like that, all though you're right in that you're all in danger."

Helen gasped. "But what about the kids? Are they safe? What'll happen to them?"

"I'm just getting to that Helen." Rick replied levelly. "Now you see the thing is, just like Bob said, an ordinary weapon could fall into the wrong hands. Also what kind of standard weapon, even advanced protypes could hope to take on a super and win? Very few indeed and none of them safe to use around civilians. So they decided to create their own super. A weponised being who would do exactly as they said. A living weapon capable of defeating every super alive."

"So they just what? Took some super in and payed him to be a hitman?" Bob demanded angrily.

"I wish I could say they did Bob as then it would only be a matter of money, something we can deal with. No they took a young boy, just an average kid as far as I'm aware, and placed him through a whole series of experiments. What came out the other end of that process was a monster. A being capable of untold destruction, a weapon that could level cities but kill a single person with sniper precision. They created a weapon so powerful it was unstoppable. However they made one fatal error in creating him. They used a human as I said, but what do you think a person would do when their entire being is changed. Your body warped and twisted into a weapon, your sole purpose of existence changed to killing heroes? Needless to say the poor guy went insane. Upon his completion they went to put him through a test run. He escaped and destroyed the facility in which he was created and killed everyone who was working there around two years ago."

"Wait, was that the explosion that killed 330 people at that power plant two years ago?" Helen asked suddenly.

"Yes I'm afraid it was, although that was no explosion and it was not power plant."

"So what's the point of this? Is this thing the one who's been committing all these crimes?" Bob asked hitting the nail on the head.

"Yes Bob, we believe so and if that is the case then you, your family and every Super in the city is in danger. He was given the data on every super alive at the time of his creation, their powers, weakness' and locations. It may be that's he just attacking the city as an act of revenge on the world or he may be trying to lure supers out in order to kill them."

"Well we can handle whatever they managed to make. Can you give us any kind of description of him?" Bob said placing his arm around Helen's thin shoulders.

"I'm afraid you not Bob, we don't even know what he looks like. And I'm begging you, don't try to take him on your own. You see this thing isn't like some ordinary villain. He doesn't want world domination or money. His sole purpose is to kill supers, he's incredibly powerful. Do not underestimate him." Standing up to leave Rick added. "I'm sorry Bob but I just don't think any of you are strong enough to beat him." With that he left and hopped back in his limo which slowly pulled away.

"Should we warn the kids?" Helen asked, frightened for her family.

"No, we don't want to worry them." Bob said equally worried.

"But we've got to tell them something! What if they meet this thing and they try to fight it on their own? It'll kill them!"

"We'll tell them it's a rogue super. We don't even know what it looks like so we can't give them a description but if we say it's a super then we can tell them to be cautious of everyone as it might be them in disguise."

"That's a good idea Bob. We'll tell them over dinner."

* * *

"Wow I can't believe I did that!" Violet gasped her gaze swinging between her fist and the small crater in the brick wall.

"You see, I told you you could." Shriek laughed as he admired her and her achievement.

"Oh my god look at the time I'll be late home!" Violet gasped as she glanced at her watch which read 4:40. "Thank you so much Shriek, when can I see you again?"

"Whenever suits you Violet, I'll be waiting right here for you to return."

Violet walked over and hugged shriek who blushed, his gold skin turning a deep blue.

"Thank you shriek, I don't know what I would do without you, thank you for saving me." Violet murmured into Shriek unnaturally warm chest.

Reaching round Shriek returned the hug, murmuring back "You're welcome Violet."

After holding each other for around another minute Violet pulled away. "I've got to go Shriek. But I'll be back as soon as I can ok?"

Shriek smiled and simply nodded as Violet turned to leave.

Violet broke into a jog as she left the construction site. 'Oh man I hope I'm not too late, mum will ground me for sure otherwise.'

* * *

Woe, who would have though Shriek was so sadistic? Well me apparently and now you I presume. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this latest instalment. Show your appreciation by clicking the big green button below this message and filling out a review. It can even be update soon or something else equally simple. All reviews welcome. Any flames will be used to start my barbeque.

Just like to finish with a big thank you **to Prats 'R' Us**. Again the sole reviewer of the last chapter. Please guys, don't leave them alone there, join them. Anyway, till next time, bye from Major Session


End file.
